


Unbroken

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So initially this was supposed to be a bit darker with Bond's broken past in it, and I may do this darker version one day, but for now, I've settled on a fresh out of Uni AU full of pure unwavering fluffy fluff adorned with rainbow, happiness and sprinkles. That's me saying sorry for what's coming in "Something to remember", MinMu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinMu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMu/gifts).



Nathaniel was an engineer at diplomas, but an artist at heart. The offer of an executive position at MI6 was not something he would have turned his back at, but he knew as much joy as this new job of being Q (nickname he immediately took to) brought him, challenging and important, he would always come back home to offline world of his art.

So his first official leave was spent on a journey to Italy, because what was a lucrative job with exorbitant salary for if one couldn't go travel and see all the history of art themselves.

Which was was how Q ended up in Aquileia, and fallen in love with the mosaic.

The mosaic had an amazing history on it and a beautiful story behind it, but to Q it was first and foremost, an amazing work of art which beauty steamed from a union of broken pieces.

The metaphor of that moved something in Nathaniel and upon coming home, he finally got to tidying the attic up, clearing the spacious, if bare room.

Adapting it for his purpose was harder, the main worry being the need to make the floor from scratch and the pressure of awareness that it needs to be perfect.

The walls could stay unpainted, but the mosaic needed a base.

***

Q was tired and dirty, but satisfied. The floor was in its place and smooth and only one mug was broken in the proccess.

Q started the mosaic by putting those broken pieces in the corner.

***

There was no plan, no design. No grand picture like the ones on the ancient Roman mosaics. Q was a wild artist. He always followed his heart. And so he didn't plan. It wasn't supposed to be simple craft - this was art, it created itself.

So Q simply observed his surroundings, as he had always liked to, except now he had taken to hoarding. Everything he found, he took home. Broken bottle pieces from the street, a smooth stone from the neighbourhood, broken scrabble mug (Q-Branch minions remembered that one for a long time).

They were all lovingly collected and added to the mosaic.

Q was an engineer at diplomas, but an artist at heart. And when he was told that a new agent was joining the team, he decided to meet the man at the National Gallery. Man's approach to art tells stories about them.

***

"Bloody big ship."

And there went all Q's hopes he had for 007. If anything good came out of Bond being hired it was the fact that all the broken pieces he brought in memory of his equipment fitted nicely in the mosaic.

***

Despite Q's utmost resolve to hate Bond, Bond quickly became James, and they bonded over being young and underestimated and more than their jobs.

They might have also appeared to have compatible characters.

So Q could do nothing but sigh at the broken pieces of guns, add them to the mosaic and accept the fact he had become friends with James Bond.

***

The computers are in sleep mode already, servers humming in the quiet office, and Q is sipping his last mug of tea, bag already on the shoulder, waiting for James so they can come over to Q's and watch Kingsman new movie that Q might have stolen from the studio servers before the release.

It's almost midnight already and Q-Branch is secluded, only a few minions on a night shift baracked themselves on lower levels.

The door silently opens and Q smiles as James slips inside, for once out of the bespoke MI6 armour suit and in jeans and, Q wants to laugh, mustard cardigan.

"Like my outfit?"

Q gives him a look.

"Stunning. You're as handsome as always."

He empties the mug in one gulp and declaring he's ready to leave stands up, simulatanously getting his bag and tablet and putting the mug down. So of course it ends horribly and while James rushes to catch the tablet that's slipping from Q's hands, he accidentaly knocks the mug and it shatters on the hardwood floor with quiet symphony of green glass.

"Damn, so sorry."

Q simply laughs.

"Don't apologise. It wasn't an important mug anyway. You saved the tablet, and for that, I am in your debt."

He wiggles eyebows suggestively and they laugh before Q hands James the tablet and takes out a handkerchief from his bag, gathering bigger shards and wrapping them nicely before putting them in the bag and leading them out.

"Why did you take that with you?"

And Q just smiles secretively at him, thinking of the mosaic that is almost complete, the broken mug having been the last needed element. He's eager to see what it turned out like himself.

"You'll see."

***

James had been in Q's flat before, but always assumed the attic was just empty space.

"So you've made it into your... studio?"

"Not exactly." Q talks as the ascends the ladder, taking a smaller ladder from James, planning to put it in the attic and see the mosaic up high from it, in its full glory. "The mosaic. I generally dabble in art wherever there's empty spot, but the mosaic's big and requires a room of its own. So I adapted the attic."

James climbs up after him, and helps to set up the ladder in the corner, looking with something akin to curousity and awe at the sea of broken pieces of... is that the Walther half eaten by the Komodo dragon on Macau?

"So what's the picture?"

"I have no idea." Q smiles at James' baffled expression. "I wanted to approach it differently. Let the art create itself. So I never looked from up high, never saw the full picture. Just made sure the pieces are arranged in an aesthetically plesant way from up close."

James smiles at that. It makes sense, in a bizzare, Q-esque way.

Q climbes the ladder in the corner and extends his hand to James.

"So... wanna see?"

***

The view is breathtalking and both Q and James are rendered speechless by the amazing picture unveling before them. An eye, talking almost the whole floor, molding from blue to green. Two eyes, united in one.

"It's... It's your eye. And mine, it's... It's us!"

Bond is openly staring now, awe clear in his eyes, zoomed in the shards under them.

"That's... incredible."

"But that wasn't... There WAS NO design. It wasn't consciuos. And it... formed us. It formed us."

Q turns away from the hypnotysing mosaic, looking into the blue eyes of the man next to him.

"What do you think?"

"The mystery...--"

A small, secret smile is tugging at the side of Bond's lips.

"--the mystery of love." They finish quitely, unison.

They are locked in an awed gaze, blue meeting green, life resembling art.

"How about... you have dinner with me? And then, I will buy you a new mug, to replace this one? Unbroken."

"Would love to. My final piece."

**Author's Note:**

> #AndTheyLivedHappilyEverAfter
> 
> Sappy Kimmy is sappy.


End file.
